As mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones, computer tablets, and the like) continue to be used more widely, the use and prevalence of batteries is ever increasing. Such batteries can be charged in a variety of ways. Efficient charging allows a device to be mobile for a larger period of time and charging in a dock or plugged into an outlet less of the time. Disposable batteries and mobile boost chargers have also increased in use. Efficient charging methods can also increase the useful life of a battery, and address other issues, such as high temperatures that result during fast charge sequences.